Master Fearless Shadow
Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III, also known as Master Fearless Shadow, shortened to Reidak or Rei (b. June 25, 85 A.D.); is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of the OC Adventure series. He was the first Character to appear in the series, His mother was Saci Vista-Lin Quintz (March 18, 45 A.D. - June 25, 85 A.D. 6:00 AM), who had died of a heart attack while giving birth to him on early morning. His father Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla Sr. (June 25th, 25 A.D. – June 21st, 90 A.D. ) was a former sergeant in the Russian army before and after the Eurasian Wars, who died from assassination, leaving Reidak a orphan at the age of 5. At age of 9, the tragedy of his life began when he found his adoptive brother was stealing and shoplifting to support him and his brother. Early Years and Origin Many years before, Reidak lived in a faraway country, he had no sisters, but a single older brother. When his parents. Saci and Reidak I had Reidak III when they were a older couple. However, Saci soon suffered from a heart attack while giving birth to Reidak III. When he was born; his mother died of a heart attack, His father; after his wife passed away leaving him and Reidak III alone. Reidak I; under the influence of being heartbroken; consistently urged his young son to study hard and make something of himself. He also warned Reidak not to fight other kids if there were children that did not like him as a friend. When he was an infant a battle broke out on the village he was in and was taken away from his family as an infant and suffered a horrible abusive childhood in slavery (He was psychically abused and sexually abused.), When he escaped he was saved by an Japanese Warrior and put in a orphamage and for 4 years, after finally having enough of the abuse his peers and caretakers were giving him and some of the other children; he ran away and ended up living in the streets, he spent 6 months being a street rat until he was taken in and put in the cadet academy by the military, and when he was asked to run an errand for the General he bumped into his father at a General Meeting and spent the rest of the months with his father. Sadly, he was Five years old when his father passed away fighting the French Crimelord; Sven Flannski. The Origin of Master Fearless Shadow and Later Years. Heartbroken, Reidak came to see his father at his funeral, now realizing he's a orphan Reidak was upset and crying and was put under the tutelage of Kernal Mcklein, Kernal knew Reidak was very young and he knew this was not going to be easy, for he was unable to to look after Reidak by himself. So, he had Chak look after Reidak like an older brother, So the Reidak grew up with his adoptive brother that loved him very much like a real brother. Reidak grew up thinking that his brother was his real sibling, Chak did his best to look after him, but he was also aware that Reidak was getting older, and then he could not play with him or do things as his friends would. So sometimes he would feel lonely. When he was nine; Reidak was blinded by a toxic waste spill from saving a blind man after; walking home from school after discovering that his adoptive brother, former street fighter, Chal Lo Jack "Chak" Dezman had become an enforcer for a local mobster. The accident enhanced Reidak's other senses and gave him sonar to "see" via sonic vibrations. Reidak was trained by the formerly famous blind martial artist; Jiko Wu Kohl. Chak; blaming himself for Reidak's disability, Chak stopped being an enforcer, and returned to street fighting. When Reidak was thirteen; Chak was killed after refusing to turn in a fixed fight for the mobster who had employed him earlier; not to lose and embarrass himself in front of his brother. After his brother's death; the now orphaned Reidak searched for his brother's killers. He finally found the Mobster's gang and punished them severely. He chased down and confronted the Mobster, who pulled a gun bow on Reidak. Before he could fire it, the Mobster suffered a heart attack and died. Reidak tracked down Xever, the last man remaining responsible for his brother's death. He found him at a bar. Reidak confronted him but was attacked by the people who worked there. In the melee, Reidak knocked a women out of the window and thought she was dead (she would return as Mist). He ran away in horror over what he had done. He went searching for Kohl, but Wu had abandoned him because of his actions. Realizing his real purpose on earth; Reidak promised to stop all crime and evil that controlled the world as a vigilante crime-fighter. When he turned eighteen; his adoptive father became very sick and was about to die. His friends told him about his future when one of the last of his close friends was about to pass away. For a while he was confused about what he should do. After the death of his adoptive father, Reidak felt lonelier so his best firend Master Swifting Air decided to look for a Relationship; for his best friend Until, he met a beautiful Spanish Tigress woman on his and Reidak's vacation trip in Spain, she was around his and Reidak's age and was single. He knew her name; Celeste Janos and tried to encourage Reidak to talk to her, but Reidak was utterly shy and scared around girls (Not that he was afraid of them, it was just he didn't want to get into their personal space.) so, no one in his adoptive family would help him develop a relationship with her; because they didn't know who she was. Shard was close to giving up hope when Reidak however, managed to 'impress' Celeste and win her attention when he was challenged by her brother; who he accidently bumped into when he tripped and landed on top of him and spilled his margarita on him in the process, and was challenged to be a Matador in the bullfighting ring, but Reidak managed to win and won her interest. Their first date in Spain was the happiest foe him. He became happy for the first time of his life when he said he loved her and she said it the same way in return, and when he was 23 decided to send his family to Australia. He thought the change might help him forget. So Reidak came to Australia. Life was very difficult in Australia for him, he had to study and work at the same time so he could pay for his studies and his family. After a while he started to get use to the life in Australia and made new friends and he stopped being so sad. He later asked Celeste to marry him and she said yes, soon Reidak and Celeste were married and had Caeser. He would often talk to them about his life and how they should always be grateful for having both parents to love them because in the world there are many children that don't have parents. Personality Reidak's personalatity is most likely unique, but very related to Master Tigress. Reidak is Mostly; Fearless, Bold, Strong, Selfless, Cunning, Intellegent, Clever, Mysterious and Fierce. Reidak is mostly more depended on with a dozen responsibilities, He does not have much emotion when he talks. He has his own ways of doing the daily tasks which everyone else goes for; He is genuinely caring for his family, friends, and relatives and will do anything to protect them. Reidak is also shown to have a father’s instinct of being selfless, fearless and caring; which gives him the reputation of keeping children safe from others that can’t protect or that harm them. Reidak is also very strict with others that act immaturely or inappropriately around him and others and he will become hostile and aggressive if he is provoked, taunted or made fun of; such as his former friend Del. Reidak also has the duties of being optional and trustworthy and has a hand that will agree to keep the most sacred secrets of Kung Fu in his mind, and will only reveal them to the ones he trust the most. He is also mostly Bold in battles and fights and is also Fearless in any situation and is Encouraging and motivating to a lot of people around him. Marriage & Personal Life Relationship Status Reidak and Tigress are possibily best friends, but to some fans there is a bit of flirts and romance between Reidak and Tigress. Quote "Pravda , Dobrota i muzhestvo eto velichayshiy dar , kotoryy dayetsya dlya vsekh nas." Follow the evidence, wherever it leads. A gentleman is one who never hurts anyone's feelings unintentionally. To live a creative life, we must lose our fear of being wrong. "Otmshchen odinokiy soldat." It's just a little mouse, dumb der'mo! (To Kuai) You don't sit down and write a wish list about the person you are going to fall violently in love with. It just doesn't work like that. Choose the life that is most useful, and habit will make it the most agreeable. "You've got to be honest; if you fake that, you've got it made." "Refusal to believe until proof is given is a rational position; denial of all outside of our own limited experience is absurd." "You can turn painful situations around through laughter. If you can find humor in anything, even poverty, you can survive it." "No matter what people tell you, words and ideas can change the world." "I look to the future because that's where I'm going to spend the rest of my life. " Trivia *He is voiced by Eminem. *He shares a gene disorder with his Older brother, father and grandfather along with his sons that causes him to have grey hair. *He was widowed once, then divorced twice. *He is the first Blind Warrior to bring; Hopes, Dreams, Joy into people's lives. *He has a alcohol habit and will get horny around woman if intoxicated. *He used to sing in his teen and adult years and also use to sing to his children when they were younger. *He is one of the few Kung fu masters that have children.